


Draw me.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Artist Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, M/M, Nervous Gerard Way, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerards desperate for a model for his final project, he doesnt have any friends and doesnt leave the house, so he decides to ask Frank iero, Mikeys friend who hes always had a crush on.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey"I hummed as I passed Mikeys older brother

"Hi, Frank. Mikey upstairs?" I nodded and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Cool hey i wanted to ask you something, uh i have a project for school? And i was wondering if youd let me draw you? Um..nude, because youve got tattoos-"

"I would Gerard, but i cant"i whispered

"Noone will see it only my teacher and-"

"Gerard, i'm sorry. I can't" He frowned and nodded

"Okay, thats fine uh-"he was nervous, picking at his nails as he stared at them.

"Seriously id love to help but i just cant alright?"

"Why? Not that you need a reason ofcourse but uh-"

"I wasnt born as Frank, Gerard"i whispered making his head shot up, his lips parted. "What?"he whispered

"I mean, im like trans. Hope you get sorted Gerard"i smiled before going back upstairs.

_Gerard was a dude that made hilarious jokes and then would turn tomatoe red as i laughed, he was shy and hidden and if he wasnt at college, he was in the basement. Anytime me and Mikey hung with him, it would end up with us high as hell and laughing as Gerard explained the world is a stoned rant. He was a great guy, but was moody alot of the time._

"So G knows im trans"i said as I sat on Mikeys bed, he shrugged and focused on his phone.

"I thought he always knew, but yeah he wont care"Mikey said, zooned out as he tapped on his phone.

"Whats Gerards story? Like why is he so shy?"

"I dont know, hes always been that way even as kids, instead of playing with other kids wed go into the basement and make up imaginary friends"Mikey explained "Like he has alot of anxiety, hes takes Xanax for it sometimes but its always affect him, its why he mostly stays at home from college to work"Mikey nodded

"Oh, does he have any friends?"i asked "No, he never talks to anyone. I think he only can talk to you because youre like part of the furniture now, you know?" I snorted and nodded, opening my can. I took a mouthful and sighed.

"He asked me to help him with a project, like naked? And i cant" Mikey nodded and shrugged

"Ive did it a few times, i guess hes bored of the same model. Its fine, he usually lets you smoke his weed so you just lie there stoned as fuck for two hours"Mikey snorted making me nod.

"Should i do it for him? I mean he obviously got noone else"i whispered

"Like you dont have to, ill do it"Mikey shrugged 

"And doesnt it be weird cause like hes seen your junk?"

"Gerard doesnt even pay attension, he zoons out and kinda just sketches automatically" 

"Yeah?"

Mikey nodded and held out his hand for the can, i passed it to him and sighed.

"Ill go talk to him"

Mikey hummed and nodded as I walked out. I walked to the basement door and knocked

"Yeah?"he called, i kicked it open and went downstairs. 

"Hey Gerard, so i was thinking, if you still wanted me to do it i could?"I offered, he was sat on his bed smoking, a comic in his lap.

"Frank, wouldnt it be to hard? Its okay, ill get Mikey"he smiled softly

"No, its okay. Ill uh, ill do it for you. But you gotta get me high or drunk man"

He laughed and nodded, reaching into his drawer

"Cmere"

I sat on the bed and took the already rolled joint, i lit it and sighed.

"So like all naked?"

"Yeah, if thats okay"he mumbled, picking his finger nails.

"I wont show anyone, honest"

I nodded and lay back on the bed.

"So can i do like top half, then bottom half?"

"Whatever your comfortable with"he nodded

"And like youll still see me as Frank right?"

"Yes"he nodded

"I mean, i couldnt tell? Like at all, so"he shrugged making me giggle, the feeling washing over me. He got up and set up an easle, putting a large piece of paper on it.

"Uh, body hairs cool right?"i mumbled, making him snort

"You think mikeyway shaves? He doesnt. Its cool"

I nodded and sighed, finishing the joint 

"Im gonna grab some water-"

"Ill get it"Gerard hummed, going upstairs. I closed my eyes as the feeling washed over me.

"Frankie?"

I sat up to take a long drink from the glass.

"Okay, can you lock your door?"

He nodded and went to lock it.

"How do you want me?"

"On your back on the bed, um hold on til i find the uh yaknow body pose"he mumbled

"You can say female, i wont die"i whispered making him blush. 

"Okay, okay you can totally back out uh i didnt realise the female body was so pornographic"

I took the piece of paper, scanning the diagram of a woman with one hand above her head, her other hand settled on her lower stomach. She had here legs spread, one bent at the knee so all was on show. I felt my stomach churn.

"Seriously im sorry, i didnt know it was so like"he waved a hand 

"Its okay, you got any vodka?"

He gave me a small nod before moving to grab a bottle from under his bed. 

"I got no mixers, your soda was the last?"

I uncapped it and took a long couple of mouthfuls before sighing.

"Okay, start with the top. Cool?"

"Cool. You sure?"

"Its okay"i whispered 

"Now?"

"When youre ready"he hummed making me nod, i pulled off my tshirt and sighed.

"Okay, youre the first person to see me naked since i was like 9"i said making him smile. I tore of my binder before lifting it over my head, lying down in the needed position. I closed my eyes and bit my lip

"Oh youve got hip tattoos, can you put your hand a little higher? Perfect"

The scratched of a pencil started as i zooned out, thinking about anything but the air on my skin. It was an hour later when he put down the pencil, making me zoon in.

"Sorry, i um im done your head, shoulders and chest? So if you feel uncomfortable feel free to put your top on, just roll it up to your hips"

I immediatly sat up and pulled it on

"Smoke break?"

He nodded and i got up, going to look at the drawing. He was so talented, my short hair looked soft and fluffy, my skin clear, he included every detail, from my piercings to my stretched ear to my neck tattoo. I looked beautiful, my eyes closed and my lips parted.even my body looked good, soft curves in all the right places.

"I look-"i paused 

"Beautiful"he whispered making me nod.

"Yeah, jesus"i whispered. 

"Do i look like that really?"i mumbled

"Yeah, yeah you do"his voice was soft, he rested his hand on my back gently.

"You dont have to feel self concious, youre gorgeous"

I bit my lip and nodded

"Thanks G"i whispered, he moved to his desk to light a cigarette and then offered me the box. I lit one and relaxed.

"Hoes college going?"

"Last project then hopefully ill be qualified. Like im doing comics but its not a main course so i have to do it all?"

"I get that"i nodded before sighing

"Youre gonna have to talk to me when i take of my boxers because thats hella awkward"

He laughed and nodded

"Thats okay, i get that"he smiled. I moved to sit on the bed, uncapping the vodka and taking another long drink.

"Okay, so can i keep my jeans on when you do my hips?"

"Yeah frankie"

I nodded and lay down again, moving to put out my cigarette. I pulled my top up to just under my breasts, and the pencil on paper started again.

"Hows your girlfriend?"he asked softly

"I dont got a girlfriend man"i snorted

"Oh i thought you and Jamia were a thing?"

"Nah. Nah im gay"

He hummed quietly and kept sketching.

"Do you have a partner?"

"No, i never leave the house"he snorted, i nodded and zooned out, keeping my hand against my stomach. 10 minutes later, he set the pencil down.

"Okay, nows the bad part. Sorry"

I stood up to unbuckle my jeans 

"Just tell me when i can reboxer okay?"

"Thats not a word, but okay"he grinned as i shoved my jeans down. I lay on the bed again before shifting out of my boxers, getting into the right position. 

"So what do you want to do? Any job youd like?"he asked

"Oh shit id love to be a tattooist. But its like 4 years of unpaid work which sucks"

"Itll totally be worth it though, to get your dream job you know?"

"Yeah"i smiled 

"Im thinking if doing that, just fuck it all and do it"

"You should"he smiled

"Do you want loads of tattoos?"

"Everywhere"i grinned

"Like i want to be covered, it makes me feel more comfortable"

"I dig that"he nodded 

"Im scared of needles"he added making me grin. 

"Yeah, i was there your last doctors visit remember?"

He laughed and nodded

"Yeah i block that shit out"he grinned

"And like what are you into?"

"Punk music, tattoos, piercings and comics. Oh and horror movies"

"Dude im the same, well besides the obvious"he laughed 

"So you want to work in comics?"

"Yeah, thats the dream"he hummed 

"Can you spread your legs a little? Perfect"he added when i shifted.

"Okay, so i like got into them really young? And i use them to escape, its always helped. Like i got really bad anxiety and depression, and once i pick up a comic im okay"he smiled 

"I dig that, its like me and music. It helps"

"Yeah, yeah definelty"he grinned, i scatched my thigh and yawned

"Man the alcohol is making me tired, i skipped the tipsy stage"

He laughed and nodded

"Yeah, get some more into you if you want?"

I nodded and sat up, taking a long few drinks before lying down again and repositioning myself. 

"Theres this party for graduation and i dont know if i should go, it kinda sucks"he said softly

"Why dont you wanna go to it?"

"I dont have a date it sucks like, because i dont talk to anyone like besides the normal hello and shit"

"Ill be your date"i said 

"What?"

"Itll be fun, we can get drunk and make fun of people"i hummed

"Youd do that for me?"he whispered making me nod

"Yeah, hows the vagina coming along?"

He laughed loudly

"Yeah, yeah its okay. 10 more minutes until boxers time"

I hummed and nodded, closing my eyes again. 

"Whats the dress code and when is it?"

"Shirt and tie, and its this weekend. Saturday?"

"Okay cool. New york right?"

"Yeah"he nodded 

"You driving? Or we getting the train?"

"Train or i cant drink"he hummed 

"Like it starts at 7? And then everyones going clubbing"

"Will i get carded though?"

"Nah, youll be good. Thank you Frankie"

I nodded and sighed

"Please tell me youve washed the sheets sinve Mikey Ways ass was on it"

"Yeah, i make him do it on his own bed. Youre good"he laughed making me grin. 

"You know what i miss? You high ranting. Its always my favourite weekends"

He giggled and put his pencil down.

"Okay, boxerd are okay now i think"

I sat uo to pull them on before lying down. Gerard started talking more as he sketched, moving on to likes and dislikes before finally being finished, three hours after i had first came down the stairs. 

"Im not gonna look because vaginas freak me out, but i know its really good"

Gerard giggled and nodded, i pulled off my jeans before pulling off my tshirt.

"Oh. Oh sorry"he whispered

"What are you sorry for man?"i laughed as i pulled on my binder before my top.

"I really appriciate this Frankie. Like so much. Thank you"

"Its cool"i smiled 

"Its been nice getting to know you more"i said making him blush.

"I better get home. But like, get my number of Mikey and text me the details about Saturday okay?"

He blushed and nodded

"Okay"he smiled.

"Can i steal a smoke for the road?"

He threw me the box

"Keep them, theres only like 3 left and i got another box"he smiled

"Cool thank you, ll see you Saturday okay?"

"Okay. Bye Frankie"he smiled, i said goodbye to Mikey before i left, walking the 2 blocks home. I went inside and sat on the sofa, leaning into mom.

"Hi baby"

"Im going out on Saturday and ill probably stay at Mikeys?"

"Okay honey"she hummed. The next night, my phone buzzed twice from an unknown number.

_hey about tomo are u sure u want to go? U dont have 2. If yes, cme ovr around 5 tomo bc i need alcohol to deal_

_Oh btw its Gerard, obviously_

**_i'm sure i'll go, it'll be fun. See you at 5 G._ **

_ok cool c u tomo._

i rolled onto my stomach and fell asleep quickly. I didnt wake up until 2 pm and i sleepily walked downstairs.

"Did you really sleep all that time?"mom laughed before i grabbed some coffee, sitting down with a sigh.

"Yeah, can you bum me some money until tomorrow?"

"Sure sweetheart, how much?"

"50 if you have it"

She nodded and slid me the money

"Dinner will be ready in an hour"she smiled 

"Kay, gonna grab a shower"

I showered slowly, before slidding my hand between my legs. I sighed quietly as i started to rub my clit, zooning out and focusing on the feeling. I kept my mind blank as i got wetter, spreading my legs wider so i could push a finger into myself. I bit my lip as i started to arch it until my toes curled, rubbing my gspot before i reached down to stroke my clit. Gerard between my legs popped into my empty mind before i was orgasming, moaning in surprise before biting my lip. I relaxed against the wall as my body shook. I rinished off my body again befode getting out, sitting on the side of the tub. Why the hell did i think of Gerard? I stayed there until i got cooled, drying off and pulling on my pyjamas. I ate dinner quickly before going back upstairs to get ready. At 4.30 i was ready, and i stared in at my short hair, fixing my fringe before standing back. I was dressed in black jeans, doc martains, a black shirt and a skinny red tie. I pulled on a leather jacket and my pink belt before grabbing my phone and wallet. I smoked Gerards last cigarette as i walked to Gerards, knocking on the door as i took the last drag. Gerard opened it still in his Pjs.

"Oh man, Frank you look gorgeous"he whispered

"Dont scrub up to bad do I?"i grinned as i walked in.

"Basement?"

He nodded

"Ill get glasses and mixers"

I walked downstairs and kicked off my boots to sit on the bed. I shrugged off my jacket as he came in.

"Man, man you look so good"

I laughed and grinned 

"Thank you"

He handed me a drink and i took a zip of the orange juice and vodka. 

"So like i dont know what to wear?like black or wine shirt?"

"Black"i hummed

"But i only got a black tie"

"Wine then"

"But i like black"he pouted making me laugh.

"Oh i handed my drawing in, my teacher loved it!"

"Im glad G"i grinned 

"Okay so the trains at 6.30, well be there around 8. Cool?"

"Cool"i hummed. 3 drinks later and Gerard was alot more relaxed around me, making his usual jokes. By the time we had to walk to the station, we were both tipsy, Gerard looked gorgeous, dressed all in black with his pale skin and soft untangled hair. He paid me on the train before sitting down near the middle. I slumped in next to him and yawned.

"We dont gotta dance right?"

"No, its in a gallery so its some of our art work? And like alcohol and finger food, I was talking to Matt yesterday and everyones heading out to a nightclub. I said id see how i feel"

I nodded and relaxed into the chair

"Sounds good"

The entire way there we stayed silent, Gersrd clesrly getting nervous as he puck at his chipped polish.

"Itll be fine, im here okay?"i touched his hand making him look up at me. 

"Okay"he whispered before the train stopped. He followed me off, immediatly lighting a cigarette before handing me the box.

"I dont know why im nervous, i see them all the time you know?'

"I know"i lit a cigarette before handing him then back. 

"Is it far?"

"Like two blocks"he whispered making me nod

"Cool. If it gets overwelming we can go to a bar okay?"

"Okay"he whispered. He lead me to the large glass building and in threw the front door. I grabbed two champagnes of the table, handing one to G. There was alot of people, mostly in groups. I slid my hand into his.

"Im here. You got any art here?"

"Yeah, yeah a few"he grinned before tugging me by the hand over to a large wall. It was back dropped in black, large sheets hung as with comics on it. I started at the start, following the story line until the last one. 

"A cliff hanger? You suck!"

He laughed and shrugged before i looked at rhe painting, it was a self potrait, but he made his eyes dark and his teeth had fangs. He got it perfectly. I took a step over to sketches, little drawings of Mikey.

"Um youre here too, sorry"

"Naked me?"

"No, no just your face"

I found it above Mikeys, i was zooned out with my guitar around my shoulders as it sat on my knee. My head was down with hair falling in my face. 

"Oh G, its amazing"i whispered 

"Thank you"he whispered 

"Theyre all amazing"i said making him duck his head and blush.

"Oh hey Gerard!"a girl hugged him

"Hey Lynz"he hummed before she turned to me.

"Is this your date? If not youre all mine sweetheart"she grinned making me snort 

"Im his date. Frank"i smiled

"Lynz, baby"she winked

"You coming out with us?"she turned to Gerard 

"I dont know, maybe"Gerard smiled

"Come G, dont be crazy. Ill catch you cuties later"she hummed before walking away. I snorted at the blushing Gerard.

"She wants me"i grinned making him snort

"Yeah totally"he giggled, i finished my champagne. 

"Come on, lets explore"i held out my hand and he blushed, taking it. I replaced our glasses with new ones at the table, listening to Gerard rant about art and perspective. 

"Like what i find beautiful, someone else might not you know?"he ranted making me grin.

"What do you find beautiful?"i hummed, making him blush and shrug.

"Cmon, one person in the room youd bang"

He laughed and shrugged more, sliding down the wall to sit. I did the same, staring out at the crowd.

"Youre gay right? So what about that guy?"i gestured with our joined hands making him laugh.

"I find you beautiful"

My breath caught in my throat before i looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"he smiled

"I dont think i am"i admitted, he squeezed my hand and glanced at the crowd.

"Perspective"he whispered 

"Gerard Way! Youre here!"he glanced up at the man before smiling.

"Im here, my wall looks good. Thank you sir"he said 

"Its all the hard work youve put in. I really wish youd let me put your latest piece, the way you caught her expression-"

"His"Gerard automatically filled in making the man frown.

"Sorry, its a he. Carry on"Gerard blushed

"It was an amazing piece, Mr. Way. I was hoping you change your mind"

"No sir. That drawing is private and intimate"

The man finally glanced at me.

"Its of you. I loved it, absaloutly!"

I smiled up at him.

"Stay. Youll get your grades soon"

He nodded and smiled

"Yes sir. Thank you"

The man walked away and i yawned, pulling away from Gerard to get up.

"Smoke break"i offered my hand to pull him up. He followed me out the front door and handed me his cigarettes. I lit one and handed them back.

"Thank you for doing this for me"

"Dont worry about it Gee"i smiled 

"Its not so bad huh?"i added making him blush and shrug. By the time Gerard got his results, we had a few glasses of free red wine. And as he walked up to get his results, i whistled loud making him laugh.

"Howd you get on?"i whispered 

"I got all As, im offically qualified"he grinned 

"Fuck yeah!"i hugged him, pressing my face against his neck as i stood on my tiptoes. He hugged back before i pulled away. He was blushing again.

"Do you want to go clubbing?"

"Not really. Unless you want?"

I shook my head

"Nah, nah im good. Hungry"

"Me too. Wanna bail and go home and get pizza?"

"Yeah, i told mom id stay at yours if thats cool? She gets nervous about unlocked doors"

"Okay"he blushed and nodded. He lead me out and i whined at the rain, staring at it.

"Here"

I looked at Gerard who was shrugged off his leather jacket that had a hood.

"You get sick way to easily"he grinned

"Are you sure? Gee.."

"Im sure"he smiled, 

"Race you?"i grinned as i shrugged it on

"Yeah"he snorted before i was running, laughing and he cursed.

"You didnt say go!"he laughed 

"Yeah was go!"i laughed back, turning the cornor. I seen the lights of the train station before slipping, falling on my ass.

"Oh man, oh man"Gerard laughed as he offered a hand, i pulled him down for laughing, making him squeal and land on top of me.

"The jacket did some good when im soaking"i shouted over the rain, making him laugh and try to get up,

"Wait"i whispered, moving my hand to his neck. I pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before pulling back. He looked shocked and i laughed before a car drove past, sendinf water all over us.

"Oh gross"i whined, pushing him up. He pulled me off and i dragged him into the train station. He still looked shocked when i turned to him, making me giggle and push his wet hair from his eyes. 

"Oh hey train!"i pulled him on and into the middle, sitting down.

"Im so wet, im totally gonna get some fucking cold or something"i whined, shrugging off both the jackets

"You kissed me"he whispered, i glanced at him, giggling at the blush on his cheeks.

"I did. Totally romantic until a car covered us in sewer water"

He snapped out of it, pouting

"Its not right?"

"Well i mean, its not clean in it?"i laughed 

"Ew, ew man"he frowned deeper and i snorted. I leaned into his side but he didnt take the hint so i lifted his arm, setting it around my shoulders. He blushed and let me relax against him; his hand tracing small circles on my shoulder.

"I want garlic bread and pizza and alcohol"

"All can be achieved"he grinned 

"Hell yeah"i smiled

"Im gonna nap, wake me up?"

"Nope, ill leave you here until you hit the end of the tracks"he joked

"Kay just lean me against something"i grinned as i shut my eyes. I focused on the noise around us and the noise of the train brfore focusing on his breathing. His heart was beating a little to fast making me place a hand over it.

"I can hear your freak out"

"Noones ever kissed me before"he admitted quietly. I straightened up to look at him.

"Seriously, i was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, im 24 and its embaressing as hell but i dont-i dont talk to people and-"

"Sh, its not embaressing G, okay?"

"Okay"he ducked his head.

"Its okay that i kissed you right?"

"Yeah, yeah Frankie"he met my eyes and i grinned.

"Cool"i whispered before his phone rang loud. 

"Hello...yeah Mikey it was good, i passed with a A so...yeah Franks here, were gonna head home for pizza...uh wait"

"Mikey wants to know if you want him to stay there or can he go to Rays"

I grinned and shoved him lightly.

"Im good. Tell him have fun"

"Yeah Mikey go ahead..he said have fun...okay later"Gerard hung up as i stared out the window.

"What times it?"

"A little after 1"he hummed making me nod

"Cool"i hummed before relaxing into his chest again. It was 1.40 am by the time we got of the train, and i phoned in the pizza order as we walked home. As soon as we got into Gerards bedroom i kicked off my jeans 

"Can i borrow some clothes?"

He nodddd and russled round until he handed me a top 

"So i got no pyjama pants thatll fit you, like at all but ive got Mikeys boxers for some reason?"

"Thats cool, im gonna grab a shower okay?"

He nodded and turned on the tv. When i had showered and dressed, i went out to the food on Gerards bed as he watched TV. He was in his pjs too

"How much do i owe you?"i hummed as i grabbed a slice

"Its cool"he shrugged, taking a bite of garlic bread.

"But you paid-"

"Shh, thid is the good part"

I giggled amd focused on the food before he passed me a glass. I took a long drink of the vodka and orange before setting it down. By the time the food was gone, i had 2 more vodkas and i was so tired. 

"Want me to sleep on the couch? Or are you cool with me here?"

"Heres cool"he whispered before hiccuping, i laughed as i got under the covers, letting him deal with the boxes. He got in a minute later after turning off the light and tv, settling next to me. I turned to my side, watching his eyelashes flutter.

"Gee?"he turned his head to look at me making me kiss him softly before pulling away. He blushed again, his cheeks turning red as he smiled. I licked my lips as i focused back on his mouth, moving to part his lips with my thumb before kissing him, sucking his bottom lip in mine. He slowly started to kiss back, his hand coming to rest on my hip. I moved closer and nipped at his lip lightly; pushing my tongue in as soon as he opened. He moved us to lean over me slightly, his hand pushing up my top lightly until he settled his hand just under my breast. Gerard was in control now, instead of blushing and being shy. I pushed my hands into my hair as i spread my legs automattically. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine as he caught his breath.

"You like being in charge"i whispered making him blush and nod.

"Yeah, yeah i do"he mumbled

"Is that okay?"

"Fuck yeah, kiss me"i whispered, making hin grin and lean forward to kiss me. I kissed back desperatly, tugging him forward by the hair until he moved between my legs. I could feel how hard he was against my hip as Gerard pushed his finger up my tshirt more until he got to my nipple. He brushed his finger over it lightly making me pull apart to gasp

"Okay?"he kissed my jaw down to my neck.

"Yes, yeah"i moved my head so he could kiss my neck before biting on my shoulder lightly. His finger still brushing against my nipple, making it hard and sensitive.

"Gee, gee baby wait"i whispered making hin immediatly pull away, rolling onto his back. I shivered as my tshirt brushed my nipple.

"You okay?"he whispered

"Im okay, i just..what you were doing was amazing and you can do that i just dont want um-"

"No under the boxers?"

"Yeah, yeah Gee. And if we go on i wont be able to say no and-"

"Frankie, you dont have to explain yourself okay?"he was going back to nervous G, his hands shaking slightly.

"Okay"

I shifted closer, kissing his jaw as i curled into his side. This time he auntomattically put his arm around my shoulders.

"I kinda..like loose track when im horny? So if i do anything to make you uncomfortable, please just kick my in the balls or somethinfg"he whispered 

"Okay"i snorted as i closed my eyes. When i woke up, the bed was empty but still warm. I got up to check my still wet clothes before going upstairs into the kitchen.

"Frank"Mikey whined as i poured a mug of coffee, Gerard snorted into his own cup.

"Shut up, youre home early"

"Its 1 pm!"Mikey frowned making me snort. I pressed a kiss to Gerards cheek as i sat down, making him blush and duck his head.

"Please tell me that was a friend kiss"Mikey whined 

"Totally, we didnt make out at all. Nope"i lit one of his cigarettes and grinned at Mikeys disgusted face.

"Gee tell me hes lying-"

"Then id be lying"G frowned "and lying makes me nervous"

"Everything makes you nervous"Mikey hummed making me snort. 

"Not everything"i grinned, whining when Gerard elbowed me.

"Oh my god"Mikey madd gagging noises befode he ran upstairs 

"Worth it"i hummed

"Im likr so hungover, how are you not?"he pouted

"Im a little"i leaned against him before sighing.

"I need to steal a pair of Mikeys jeans before mama iero gets mad im still gone"i kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

"Hey borrowing jeans thanks"

I ignored Mikeus dirty look as i pulled a pair on.

"Dont hurt him Frank, hes family, hes fragile as hell an-"

"I know mikeyway, im not gonna. Later"i hummed as i went downstairs. Gerard was standing at the coffee pot again, his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Im gonna go, okay? Last night was amazing"i whispered. He turned to me and nodded

"When are you coming over next?"he whispered, settling his hanf on my stomach as he picked off the tshirt design. 

"Whenever you ask me"i whispered 

"Tomorrow?"he met my eyes and i nodded

"Tomorrows good. Ill be over around 4?"

"Okay"he whispered, i kissed him softly before smiling.

"I know as soon as i walk out that door youll freak out, but ill be back okay? Besides, my binders still wet and downstairs"

He blushed and nodded, leaning down so i could comfortably kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shsred a slow soft kiss.

"Things id never thought id see- my boys kissing"

I pulled away to look at Donna as Gerard blushed.

"Hey mrs. Way! Bye, give me a text yeah?"

"Yeah"he whispered, i went downstairs to get my phone and wallet before walking home. Mom was rushing out the door.

"Oh, i thought we were hanging today"

"Sorry darling, ive been called in"she kissed my forehead as i pouted.

"Okay"i whispered

"Ill make it up to you honey. Ill be home at 1, i got my key so lock up okay?"

I nodded 

"Later mom"

I threw myself on the couch, already bored. I pulled out my phone and pulled up Gerards name.

**_my mom bailed on me. What is my life? Wanna come over and watch movies?xo_ **

He replied 10 minutes later.

_sure. Thnk i remeber ur add. 31 maple avn?_

**_you got it babe. See you soon._ **

_be there in 20 x_

I set up the dvd player and got a few movies ready before relaxing, turning on some Bowie as i sat on the sofa. I zooned out until there was a knock on the door. I went an opened it to a nervous looking Gerard.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here"i grinned moving to let him in.

"I now realise why i dont leave the house, people stare"

"They dont stare, youre paranoid"i grinned as i shut the door. I sat next to him on the sofa

"Okay so these are your choices"

He scanned then before grabbing Halloween.

"I love this movie"

"Really? Same! I got them all"i grinned as i got up, turning off the sterio. I shoved the dvd in before settling next to him.

"So Mikey cornored me when you left"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he was scared id hurt you with my mood swings"he whispered 

"And are you scared?"i hummed making him shrug.

"Ive never had an outburst directed to you so not really"

I nodded and smiled 

"Im not worried, he cornored me too. Said i was gonna hurt you because your fragile"

He sighed and nodded.

"Like i am, i cry over everything, but i know you wouldnt try to"he whispered

"I wont"i nodded making him smile.

"Yeah"he nodded and i shuffled closer.

"Hes just scared"i whispered

"Well be okay"

He nodded and bit his lip. 

"Im gonna go get a blanket, back in a sec"

I went upstairs and grabbed one before going downstairs.

"Okay, mr. Shy. Chill"i grinned as i sat next to him, he immediatly lifted his arm to set me cuddle into his side as the movie started. I felt him relax more soon after, shifting to bring his knees against his chest.

"If you had one superhero power, what woulf it be?"he asked making me snort.

"Like the ability to turn things to ice, that he cool. You?"

"Damn, id kill to be invisable, like free booze and smokes and noone would ever notice me"he laughed, i pulled my legs up and pressed them against his. 

"But youre pretty fucking cute"i said making him snort.

"If you say so, hey dont you need glasses?"

I laughed and shouldered his lightly.

"Only to read you dork"i grinned making him laugh.

"Nah, to see aparrently. You should check that out"he snorted and looked at me, i looked back, my heart fluttering before i was leaning in to kiss him. I pulled back a minute later 

"Terrible position for my neck, shit"i mumbled making him turn to me properly, his knees ending up in my lap as he kissed me again, his hand moving to my neck softly. I tugged him over to my lap as we kissed, until he was in it with his legs knees on either side of my thighs. I moaned and shifting my hands up his tshirt to the soft skin of his hips. I loved that i could dip my thumbs into the pudgy skin. He broke apart, biting his lip as he lay his head on mine.

"Okay?"i whispered, looking into his hazel eyes.

"Im really self concious of my stomach and-"

"I love it, youre beautiful"i whispered. I could see he was checking my face for any sign of a lie.

"Kiss me G"i whispered, making him lean forward and join our mouths. I deepened it immediatly, moaning at the fact he had me pinned. I couldnt move if i tried, his weight heavy in my lap. I moved my hands to his ass, digging my fingers in gently. He shifted above me, obviously needing friction so i slid my hand to the front of his jeans, pushing down. He gasped and rocked against it.

"Frankie, frankie you dont gotta-"he broke apart to pant against my jaw, grinding against my palm. I moved to mouth at his neck, biting down making him moan. I pulled away when i was happy with the mark, leaning back to undo his jeans.

"Frankie you dont have to-"

"Shh"i whispered, undoing the zipper as he kissed me again. I slid my hand into his boxers, pulling him free.

"Shit"he whispered into my mouth, he was think and long, leaking from the head as i swipped my finger over it. I started to jack him in quick, tight strokes as i focused mainly on the head. He broke the kiss, moaning into my jaw. I felt the moment he was close, the shift in his hips and the way he tensed.

"Come on baby, cum for me"i whispered making him moan and spill over my fist and our stomachs. His body shook as i stroked him through the aftermath before pulling away, kissing his forehead as i wiped my hand on my top. He panted against my jaw as he enjoyrd thd aftershock.

"Can i-"

"Im okay, i cant yet"i whispered

"But i-"

"No Gee"i whispered, pressing my nose to his head. He shuffled back, doing up his jeans before pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you"

I grinned and kissed him again before he got off me. 

"Im gonna change, uh come on ill see if i kind find you a top"

He blushed and nodded

"Sorry-"

"Shut up Gee"i grinned before leading him upstairs. I pulled out a baggy tshirt and handed it to him before pulling out a clean one for myself. I tugged off my tshirt, making him duck his head. I grinned and pulled on the clean one as he started to change. 

"Smoke?"he hummed making me nod

"Yeah, outside cmon"

I lead him outside after washing my hands, we both lit up before i sat on the steps, he relaxed into me, leaning against my side.

"Within like 24 hours ive got my first kiss and handjob"he mumbled making me laugh.

"Yeah, to your little brothers bestfriend"

He grinned and shrugged 

"When he found out i liked you he gave me shit about it for weeks, because of like the age gap?"

"Wait when did he find out that?"i asked making him blush.

"About 6 years ago?"he offered

"G..g why didnt you say?"

"I was 18 and you were 14, it was weird"he snorted

"I mean, like why didnt you tell me when i was 17 or 18?"i hummed making him shrug.

"Because you are this cool ass punk dude with tattoos and piercings and are such a fucking badass, and then theres me. At 14 you defended me more than i could at 18"

"Why did i defend you?"i whispered, trying to place the day.

"In high school, i was getting bullied and you headbutted the main one"

I snorted and nodded

"Since then, ive been into you"

"Must have been a shock when i told you i was trans then"i smiled making him shrug. 

"It was yeah, but it wasnt like mindblowing, just like oh okay, you know?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. 

"Im glad it didnt scare you away"i whispered 

"Nah, nah it wouldnt frankie"he hummed before Moms car pulled up.

"Whys my mom home? Can you imagine if she came home like 5 minutes ago?"i snorted as he straightened up so he wasnt leaning on me.

"Hey mom, why are you home?"i hummed

"False alarm, double booked now"she hummed

"Whos this?"

"This is Gerard. Mikeys brother"i smiled as Gerard got nervous again. 

"Nice to meet you honey, Im Linda"

"Were together"i filled in, making Gerard turn bright red  

"Oh, oh my. Come on inside, let me get to know this boy"

Gerard blushed harder as i got up, mom walking past.

"Moms cool, its all good"i hummed 

"I dont think ill be able to talk?" He offered 

"Its cool"i kissed his cheek before leading him into the kitchen. I grabbed two beers, handing his one.

"Oh frank"i looked at mom and she pushed me a box of cigarettes.

"I need the windows done"

"Okay cool. Thanks"i smiled as i took them.

"So Gerard, what age are you?"

"Um im 24"Gerard mumbled, his hand shaking next to mine. I hooked our pinkys together.

"And are you in college?"

"Hes just finished, he passed with all As"i grinned making her smile.

"What did you study?"

"Art at SUV in New York"he smiled softly

"Oh an artist!"she hummed, smiling.

"Were going upstairs-"

"Im getting to know Gerard, Iero. Sit your butt down"

I glanced at G, smiling

"I tried"

I slid into the kitchen table and he sat next to me, picking at the label.

"And what do you want to do then?"she smiled 

"Comics"he grinned before relaxing

"I want to work for dark horse, ive applied for their internship so hopefully i get in"he smiled

"Oh, in new york? Do you live there?"

"No, i still live at moms. I get the train or drive to school, so it would be the same"he smiled

"Oh thats cool. Maybe you can convince Frank to put art on paper rather than his skin"she smiled

"Not likely"he grinned

"And you know that Franks-"

"Mom, ofcourse i told him im trans"i mumbled

"And what do you think of that?"she hummed 

"Um-"he fidgeted with a string of his tshirt.

"Um i dont mind? Like its not mind to mind, like-"

"Its cool G"i whispered

"And what happened that youre wearing Franks tshirt?"she smirked making me roll my eyes.

"Now shes winding you up"i said making him blush.

"So can we go now?"

"Yss"she chuckled, i lead him upstairs and sat on the bed.

"That was awkward"he mumbled as he sat down

"Yeah, she can be like that"i hummed as i lay down, throwing my legs over his lap.

"So when are you gonna point out her age?"i hummed making him snort.

"It took Mikey until we got to the stairs"i hummed making him blush.

"She had me at 15"i filled in making him nod.

"That makes sense"he whispered

"And this is the wheres your dad question, or do you know your dad or-"

"Frankie"he whispered

"I know my dad, he lives a few blocks away"

He nodded and rubbed my leg lightly.

"They were together until i was 10, but they werent happy so"

He nodded and sighed

"Mikey ever tell you about our dad?"

"No"i whispered

"He was abusive, like physically. He left when mikey was 6, after leaving me in hospital"

I sucked in a breath

"He got arrested then a few months later. Hes still in jail i think"

"What did he do?"i whispered, scared of the answer.

"No, no nothing like that"he smiled and touched my knee.

"He just like beat me up? But im okay. It finally got rid of the asshole"he whispered

"Is that why youve bad anxiety?"

"No, no ive had it since i was like 4, dad..he didnt affect me, thankfully. I dont think anyway"he whispered making me nod. 

"Thats good"i whispered, taking his hand.

"I dont think Mikey remembers thankfully"he hummed.

"Come here"i opened my arms, making him lie down in my arms, with his head on my chest. I kissed his head and buried my nose in his hair. 

"People sucks, you know i wouldnt right?"

"Yeah; yeah frankie"he whispered. His snoft snores soon filled my ears and i relaxed, closing my ass before pulling the blankets over us. I pulled out my phone and flicked threw facebook before i got a notification.

_MWay sent you a snapchat_

I clicked into it, seeing him with my binder.

"G left me incharge of your binder. Can i dry it?"

I held up my phone, taking a picture of Gerard asleep on my chest as i stuck out my tongue.

"DO NOT TUMBLE DRY!!!!"was my reply before i sent it. He replied immediatly.

"It is really fucking weird seeing you 2 dickheads cuddling. Happy 4 u"

I grinned and kissed Gerards head. By the time he woke up, I was bored as hell.

"Hey"

"Sorry, i sleep alot"he whispered as he sat up 

"Its okay"i smiled, streatching out my dead arm before sitting up next to him. 

"Im hungry, come on til i find some food"

Gerard scooted off the bed with me before following me downstairs, mom was on her laptop sipping red wine.

"Hey boys. Im going to order pizza soon, want some?"

"Yeah, were starving"i nodded and grabbed two beers.

"Last two mom"i hummed

"Add then to the list. I cant wait until your old enough to buy your own"she chuckled as i wrote it on the shopping list on the fridge.

"Do you need anything else? Ill be going tomorrow"

I wrote down tampons before sticking the pen back next to it.

"I think thats it, ill check later"

She hummed and nodded

"Refill baby"she held up her glass and i took it, pouring her a fresh one.

"Any plans for tonight boys? Oh how did last night go?"she smiled looking up at me.

"We went to New York, it was good"i nodded 

"Thats good honey"she smiled before stretching.

"Smoke Gee?"i hummed as he bit his nails. He nodded and followed me outside.

"You dont gotta be nervous, my moms the coolest"i grinned as i lit one. 

"I know, im always nervous"he shrugged as he sat down.

"Around me?"

"Sometimes"he nodded 

"You dont have to be"i smiled making him blush.

"Okay"he whispered. Gerard ended up staying the night as we hung in the living room before going to bed, sharing a few kisses before going to sleep. When i woke up, Gerard was face down on the pillow.

"Baby?"

He made a noise but didnt respond.

"Gee?"i nudged him lightly

"Todays a bad day, really bad"he mumbled into the pillow.

"Why baby?"i whispered making him shrug.

"Are you on medication baby? Do you need to go home?"

He nodded 

"Can you drive me? I know its two blocks but-"

"Sure Gee. Whatever you need"i whispered, i kissed the back of his head and got up. It took him 3 tries before he was standing, he looked exhausted.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, i dont mean that in a bad way but no"he whispered, making me nod.

"Thats okay Gee. Cmon, ill take you"i pulled on my jeans before leading him downstairs.

"Back in a sec mom, borrowing the car"i called before taking the keys, i drove Gerard home.

"Ill just grab my binder, okay?"

He nodded and lead me in and to the basement. I grabbed it off the raditor as he lay face first on his bed. 

"Bye Gee"i whispered

"Text me if you need me"i hummed making him nod. 

"Kiss"his voice was muffled and i went over to kiss his head, smoothing his hair down.

"Youre okay, right?"

He nodded, i kissed his head again before getting up.

"M sorry, can you get me a xanax? In the bathroom"

I went in, opening the medicine cabinet and sighed at all the different bottles.

"What about the antidepression ons?"

"2 of them"he said, i shook them out to my palm before grabbing the glass, filling it. I carried them out as he sat up, and he took them straight away. 

"Thanks. Sorry"

"Dont be sorry"i kissed his forehead.

"Try eat okay?"i whispered

"Yeah"he lay down again and i went upstairs.

"Hey"Mikey hummed

"Hey, keep an eye on him today? I dont know what happened-"

"He has episodes, ill keep an eye. Promise"

I nodded and grabbed my binder. It was 3 days later before Gerard text.

_i miss u. Cme ovr im ok xox_

**_ill be over as soon as I can sweetheart. With dad.  Xo._ **

i glanced at dad as he helped fix my car. He had bought it last year but it needed alot of work done to make it road worthy.

"So i got a boyfriend"i said making hin look up, black oil on his face.

"And ill be honest, he like went into a depression epsiode last week and i couldnt see him? And like he finally wants me over and-"

"Okay, just come back soon?"

I hugged dad and nodded 

"Depression is a horrible thing honey. Take care of him"

I nodded 

"Will you drop me off please?"

Dad nodded wiping his hands.

"Mikey ways"i said making him frown.

"Youre dating Mikey?"

"No, his older brother"i hummed

"Oh what age is he?"

I scratched my neck.

"Hes 24"

He nodded as i went out of the garage, climbing in the front seat. It was a ten minute drive before dad sighed.

"Be safe, Frank. I know your a boy but your body isnt"

I snorted and nodded

"Sure dad"i said before opening the door.

"Ill be over this week alright?"

"Is that him?"

I glanced at Gerard on the step, a cigarette in his fingers as he had his earphones in. He had clearly just showered with his fluffy hair. 

"Thats him"i grinned. Gerard looked up, realising there was a car there and shot my a gorgeous smile.

"Hes cute"dad said awkwardly making me snort

"I know. Thanks for the lift"i kissed his cheek before getting out. Gerard stood up as I ran up to hug him tightly. He kissed my forehead 

"Im sorry. Way to start a relationship huh?"he mumbled. I leaned up to kiss him before he pulled away 

"Youre dads staring"he whispered making me turn. Dad raised an eyebrow and got out. 

"Shit he wants to meet you"i snorted making Gerard let go of me. I stepped away and walked back to dad.

"You couldnt just drive away"i joked

"Not after the PDA"he grinned 

"Its not public displays, its his home"i laughed 

"Tony"

"Gerard, nice to meet you"he shook his hand when dad offered.

"Alright, is that okay? Can we go now?"

"Bring him round this week"dad nodded 

"Kay. Bye daddy"

He kissed my forehead before getting into the car. 

"Come on, ive got a drawing to show you"he whispered, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Ohh, i bet its me"i grinned, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Is it naked me?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No Frankie" he let go to walk downstairs and i followed down. He sat on the bed and started flicking through his sketchpad. I kicked off my shoes to pull my legs under me.

"So like i was trying to pull myself out of my mood, and this helped"

He handed me it and i gasped. It was me, lay in bed with a grin on my face, there was so much detail and it was flawless.

"Jesus"i whispered before i looked up at his hopeful face, i lept at him and joined our mouths together, pushing him down on the bed. I shifted to pull the sketchpad from my stomach, breaking the kiss to lay it on the bedside table. 

"Gee, gee its beautiful. Can i keep it?"

"Yeah Frankie"he whispered, i nudged his nose against mine.

"Im glad your better sweetheart"i whispered 

"Im sorry you had to see me like that, i dont know what happened, that was a bad one"

I touched his jaw.

"Dont be sorry G"i whispered before kissing him again, long and slow before he rolled us over, his weight on top of me was what i needed, he moved his hand to my hip, pushing up under my tshirt. 

"Binders suck"he snorted, breaking apart 

"Ill take it off, sit up"i whispered making him roll of me. I sat up to pull off my top, my binder following. I went to put on my tshirt but he pushed my back, our mouths together as he moved on top of me again. I dropped my tshirt before moving my hand into his hair. His hand settled on my hip as he turned his head to get better access.

"Hey g-oh my god!"Mikeys voice filled the ears making me pull him closer against my chest.

"How much can you see?"i mumbled 

"Mikey will you leave jesus"Gerard sighed before the door shut. I immediatly sat up to pull on my tshirt.

"Im sorry, im so sorry"Gerard whispered 

"Its okay, its okay"i whispered, kissing his jaw. 

"Its not i should have let you put it on or locked the door or-"

"Dude, its fine"i grinned 

"I better go talk to Mikey though. Ill be back in a bit"

"I need to get beer and smokes so ill go"he rubbed his eyes

"Oh hey, can you get me a box?"i took out my wallet.

"Its cool i got it"he kissed my head before getting up. 

"Thanks G"i grinned before going upstairs to Mikey in the kitchen.

"How much did you see?"i mumbled making him look at his shoes.

"Honestly?"

I nodded 

"Like to much, like its burned into my mind of your tits out"

I scratched my neck

"Sorry, we should have locked the door"

Mikey shrugged 

"I should have knocked, i didnt think you were here"

"Im sorry, ive been with G or im busy and-"

"I kissed Ray"

"Oh shit"i whispered 

"Howd that go?"

Mikey shrugged and sighed

"He said he didnt know if he was gay or not"he mumbled 

"That sucks, jesus"i whispered 

"I want to get drunk"he frowned 

 "Come on, i think Gs got some"

"Wont he care?"

"Nah, ill make it up go him. Not dirty by the way"

I lead him down, looking in gs drawer. A box of condoms opened my eyes and i glanced at Mikey before looking in the box. There was two missing. I frowned and shut ir, grabbed a bottle peaking out of under the bed. I took a mouthful before passing it over, sitting on the bed. When Gerard came back half an hour later, he didnt flinch at the drunken Mikey, jusy offered him another beer.

"Hey can i talk to you?"i said making him nod. I grabbed a beer before going into the bathroom, he followed me in and shut the door.

"Sup? And whats wrong with Mikey?"

"Okay so hes in a bad mood and wanted alcohol so we robbed some of yours but i thought you might have some in your bedside drawer?"i offered 

"Nah i dont buy halfs now"he shrugged 

"Okay, okay but if your such an innocent dude, right? And i was your first kiss and-"

"You were, whats wrong with you?"

"Youve got a nesrly empty box of fucking condoms in your drawer"

He frowned and turned his head to the side.

"Oh, oh shit okay, youve got it wrong"he laughed making me frown.

"I dont like cum on my sheets or my hands because i like pass out straight afterwards normally so i uh use the condoms to jerk off?"he blushed 

"Seriously?"i mumbled

"Yeah, like its cleaner?"he offered before i was laughing, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dont make fun of me"he snorted 

"Man, man i thought you had some dude in here, i was gonna kick your ass"i laughed making him kiss my head.

"I promise its only you, and like my hand"

I laughed and kissed him

"Okay lets go get drunk"i grinned 

"Not mad?"

"That you jack it? Nah im not mad"i joked before opening the door. I climbed into the bed as Mikey crawled up to cuddle me. I laughed and hugged him.

"Okay mikey way?"

"Is he good to you?"he mumbled

"He is, hes the sweetest"i whispered

"Are you good to him?"

"Im trying mikeyway"i hummed 

"Hey, stealing my man Mikey way?"Gerard laughed as he lay next to Mikey. He rolled over to hug Gerard.

"Im glad yous are together"he whispered 

"Me too mikey"Gerard kissed his head 

There was a knock on the door and i looked at Ray.

"Ray"Mikey said, sitting up 

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah"i helped mikey up

"Hss got a bittke of vodka in him, bring hin back"i laughed as i handed him to Ray before shutting the door. I climbed back on the bed before G handed me a box of smokes

"I forgot i got them"

I lit one immediatly and sighed happily.

"Im glad to be back"

He grinned and lifted his arm so i could curl into his chest.

"Think we can get a make out session in before he comes back?"i whispered making him grin.

"Yea-"

"Hey can Ray hang out?"Mikey came in making Gerard snort.

"Yeah sure"he nodded 

"Old enough to drive? Because we need vodka and Gerards my hostage"i grinned making Ray snort.

"Sure ill get some. Back in a few"he walked out and i glanced at Mikey.

"So?"

"So he kissed me"Mikey grinned

"Yess! Does he have a big dick? He totally looks it"i hummed, grabbing another beer.

"Oh my god do you guys talk about this?"Gerard laughed 

"Totally"i nodded 

"How big is gerards? I bet im bigger"Mikey slurred 

"Oh man, do not talk ab-"

"Sorry Mikes, hes got like half an inch on you, and thicker-"

"God youre both annoying when drunk"Gerard laughed 

"So yous fucked?"

I laughed and shook my head 

"No, i jac-"Gerard covered my mouth making me laugh.

"Okay, i need to be drunker for this"he snorted before kissing my cheek. I lit a cigarette and sat up.

"Hey gee?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit behind me to cuddle me"

He shifted until i could lie back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my hand over his and relaxed, smoking my cigarette. Ray came back soon after, pouring us all drinks. A few drinks later and i was falling asleep against his chest. When i woke up the next morning, mikey and ray wad passed out on the sofa, and Gerard was drooling on my chest. I shifted until i could get up, going into the bathroom. I undressed and climbed into the shower, turning it on and sitting in the tub with my knees against my chest as water poured onto my head. There was a knock on the door.

"Its me Frankie"

"Come in"i called, i glanced up at him and smiled 

"My only hangover cure"i hummed, he smiled and sat next to the tub, resting his head against it. I pushed my fingers into his hair, making him sigh quietly.

"Thanks Frankie"he yawned 

"Whats your hangover cure?"i hummed

"Food and sleep"he hummed 

"Wanna get in and cuddle me but like keep your boxers on?"i whispered 

"Sure baby, do you want yours?"

"Yes please"

I pulled mine in before he undressed, he climbed in behind me and i relaxed against his chest, pushing my hair from my face. I turned slightly to face him, joining our mouths together. It turned heated quickly before i was turning round, climbing into his lap as we kissed.

"Tell me you locked the door"i whispered, my breath heavy as i broke apart.

"I did"he mumbled, his hand sliding down my hips. 

"Turn the shower off"he whispered, i leaned up to flick the switch, pausing as he bit my stomach lightly. I sucked a breath in as his mouth traveled up. I hooked my fingers in his hair as his breath ghosted over my nipple.

"Can i?"

"Yes"i whispered, his mouth immidetly attaching to my nipple. I moaned and tugged at his hair, my back arching as he bit down.

"Jesus"i whispered, moving so i could kiss him, he was hard as a rock against my ass and i rocked against him. 

"Jesus"he moaned, breaking the kiss. 

"Is it weird if i touch myself?"i mumbled, making him moan and kiss me harder, i pushed my hand into my boxers, moaning as i touched my clit. He pushed my backwards making me scream as i landed back in the bath, laughing as he landed on top of me. He kissed my neck before nipping at his neck.

"Let me touch you Frankie, so beatiful"he whispered

"Kay, kay yeah"i whispered, making him slid his hand into my boxers immediatly. I spread my legs and whined as he touched me lightly

"Tell me what feels good baby, cmon"

I slid my hand into my boxers, moving his fingers against my clit. I pressed down and grinded, moaning as i watched his fingers. I moved his hand down to my vagina, making him push a finger in. My back arched as i looked up to meet his dark eyes. He kissed me as he started to finger me slowly. I thrust up against it before he added another, breaking apart as i slid my hand down his chest, i closed my eyes as the pleasure rocked through me body before pushing mt hand down in my boxers, stroking my clit as i moaned, he kissed my jaw lightly

"Come on baby, youre so fucking close for me"he whispered, his voice rough. I spread my legs before he added another finger, sending me over the edge. I gasped and moaned, clenching around his fingers. He kissed my jaw softly

"Good boy"he hummed as i pushed his hand away. 

"On your back"i whispered making him shuffle back, i moved onto my knees, kissing him once before tugging him free from his boxers. He shut his eyes as i stroked, and i moved back, lying down so i could take him in my mouth.

"Oh christ, oh frank"he moaned as he thread his fingers through my hair, i focused on the head, wrapping my hand around his cock as i jacked him off quickly

"Frank-"i pulled off as he came, stroking him though it as he moaned, bucking into my fist. I stroked him threw it before pulling away, collapsing against him. 

"Jesus"i whispered making him whine.

"Jesus, now im cold"he mumbled making me laugh. I grabbed a towel before gettint out, i kicked off my boxers and pulled on my jeans, pulling on my top then. Gerard rinised off before doing the same. I turned of the hair dryer, drying my hair in a couple of minutes before using his mouthwash. He left his hair wet, brushing his teeth before kissing my neck.

"You okay?"

"Tired"i whispered, taking his hand. I opened the door before pausing, Mikey and Ray both staring at us.

"One of you guys is really fucking loud"

I blushed and got into bed, lighting a cigarette. Gerard got in next to me, kissing my cheek before doing the same.

"So you assholes together?"

"I didnt even intruduce you guys did i? Jesus i was drunk. Gerard and Frank, my brother and my best friend"

I waved making Gerard snort. I shuffled forwards and Gerard took this hint, climbing behind me.

"Rub my back please"i mumbled making him run his hands up my back, digging his soft fingers in all the right places.

"Its so weird to see you gets together"Mikey said making me open my eyes.

"Its been a week Mikeyway, how are you not use to it?"i hummed making him snort. Gerard pushed his hands up the back of my tshirt. I cringed at the pressure but push back

"Jesus youre so tense"he whispered

"We just fucked in a tub it was not a good position"i whined as he touched a sore part. He kissed my neck softlý, rubbing my back until i fell asleep. The next week; i got to know Gerard alot more. We were insepretable and Mikey was usually at Rays. Tonight was our first 'movie night' with everyone, and gerard was nervous as hell.

"Its fine baby, youre fine"

His hands was shaking and i grabbed them.

"Baby its just ray and Mikey, okay?"

He let out a whine.

"Wanna get high?"he mumbled 

"G, no baby you cant mix with alcohol and well be drinking, relax gorgeous"i whispered making him pout.

"But Frankie, last week i was drunk then blissed out on sex, what if i dont like him?"

"Then you get over it cause Mikey does"i kissed his cheek, getting up to open his window.

"I suck, i suck so bad"he whispered,

"You dont"i climbed into his lap, taking his hands in mine.

"Im here okay? Youll be fine baby"i kissed him softly before leaning my head against his.

"Okay"he whispered, leaning forward to kiss me. I let go of his hands to cup his jaw, breaking the kiss to turn my head, we kissed slowly as his hands pushed up my tshirt before i broke apart, nudging his nose against mine.

"Sometimes i wonder if we ever would of got together if you didnt see me naked"

He laughed and kissed me lightly.

"I think we would have, eventually"he whispered, his fingers running over my ribs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"he whispered before he was tugging me forward to join our mouths again. I pushed my fingers into his hair before deepening the kiss more. He shifted against my ass after a few minutes, making me laugh.

"Theyll be here now, and we dont have a good record for not getting caught"i whispered 

"But im horny as fuck"he kissed my neck and i grinned 

"This week must have been so hard for you, nevermind me with cramps and-"

"I know, im lame" he whispered, frowning

"I was kidding"i laughed and kissed him

"Now i feel bad"

I snorted and shook my head, taking his hands in mine. 

"It was a joke, im all good babe, you took care of me"i nudged his nose. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah babe"i kissed him.

"Hey guys"Mikey hummed as he came in. I climbed off Gerards lap.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"Ray smiled 

"Hey"i grinned

"So movies, alcohol and food, sound good?"Mikey hummed making me nod

"Sounds good"i nodded taking Gerards hand into my lap. I started chipping at the black polish.

"why do you wear it?"i hummed making him twitch

"So i can chip it off if im nervous"he whispered making me nod. 

"So youre an artist Gerard?"Ray said 

"Yeah"he hummed 

"He wants to do comics"i filled in

"Oh cool, ive never read one"Gerards hand twitched again 

"So vodka good? Ray brought some"Mikey said setting out some plastic cups. I nodded and smiled

"Thanks man"

Gerard stayed quiet most of the night until i went into the bathroom to change, he followed me in and sighed.

"Hes never read comics!"he whispered making me snort

"So? Its not that big of a deal"

"I taught Mikey to read with a batman"he whispered as i pulled my top off.

"Yeah but not everyones going to be into them"

He frowned and sat on the closed toliet lid. 

"You cant judge him for that"i snorted and pulled off my binder 

"But frankie"he frowned

"Give him a chance, Mikeys happy"i whispered before pulling on my tshirt.

"But-"

"Gee"i whispered 

"I know"he sighed, getting up to go into the medicine cabinet. 

"Just relax okay?"

"Okay"he mumbled, taking him meds before sighing.

"Im trying i just-"

"Gee Mikeys happy"i whispered making him sigh and nod. He kissed my forehead softly before going out, i followed him onto the bed before setting my binder on the floor. Gerard pulled out his sketchpad and kept glancing at me.

"Dude is that book filled with me?"

"I like your jaw"he whispered and blushed 

"Want me to stop?"

"No sweetheart"i smiled, turning back to the movie. By the time Ray and mikey left, Gerard was sleeping on his side so i slowly shuffled forward, pulling him close. He turned to put his face against my neck.

"Love you"he whispered before he was snoring again. My heart fluttered as i closed my eyes, kissing his forehead. When i woke up, Gerard was hard against my thigh, still asleep. I rolled him onto his back carefully before sliding down the bed, tugging down his pyjama pants, the moment i wrapped my lips around him he woke up with a gasp.

"Jesus jesus"he mumbled as i slid down him, moaning around him. He thread his fingers threw my hair and tugged 

"Jesus, your mouth, fucking gorgeous"he moaned before i pulled off, crawling up to kiss him. He turned us over immediatly, pressing me into the bed as he kissed me deeply, he broke apart to pull off my tshirt, before kissing my jaw and down my chest.  He nipped at my stomach with his teeth as he pushed down my boxers before moving to bite my thighs. I moaned and spread my legs, expecting him to finger me. Instead, his hot breath against my clit made me gasp

"Gee-what are you-oh fuck"he pressed his tongue to my clit, teasing me.

"Oh my god"i gripped his hair before moaning, grinding against his face. He slid a finger into me, moving it quickly as he licked at my clit, i moaned loudly as i gripped his hair. I couldnt stop moaning, my orgasm quickly building

"Ah..jesus ah fuck me"i moaned out as it hit, rocking against his face. When he pulled back, his mouth and chin was wet. He nipped at my stomach as he moved up to me, making me tackle him and join our mouths. He moaned as i tasted myself, licking his mouth clean. I broke apart to catch my breath, pressing our foreheads together.

"Fuck me"i whispered

"Are you sure? Thats huge"he mumbled

"Im sure baby, im so sure"i whispered

"Okay"he whispered before i kissed him again, letting him roll me onto my back as he moved my legs. 

"Ah shit wait-"

He got up, digging through his drawer.

"You used your last condom didnt you?"i snorted

"Oh man how lame is that?"he whined 

"Ill ask Mikey"i got up and pulled on his hoodie, making sure it covered my ass

"I cant believe it"he mumbled makimg me snort. I went upstairs to Mikeys room, knocking once before opening the door. Him and Ray were sat on the bed, cuddling.

"Hey you got any condoms?"i asked making Mikey frown.

"Are you naked right now? Like its all hanging out isnt it?"he mumbled making me snort 

"Yup, you got any?"

"Im not getting you laid"he snorted 

"Okay, hey do you want to be called uncle micheal or uncle Mikey?"i hummed making him get up

"Jesus fine"he sighed 

"You know dudes cant have babies right?"Ray laughed making me smirk.

"Some can"i nodded making Ray laugh.

"How?"

"Because some are born with vaginas"i pointed out before Mikey sighed 

"I dont got any left, sorry Frank"Mikey said making me groan


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later before we finally made love, slow and gentle as Gerard whispered how gorgeous I was in my ear. Afterwards, i passed out still undressed with Gerards head against my chest.

_1 year later_

"No Grant, i'm not sending it yet. Its not done-"Gerard said as he came in our apartment door, giving me a little wave. 

"Ill edit it tonight and send it in, i've my brothers birthday party-bert hes 21!"Gerard rambled before kissing me lightly 

"Ill have it in by midnight. Bye"he hung up and sighed 

"How does he expect me to do it so quick?"he groaned before sighing.

"Sorry baby. Work okay?"

"Is it work if i dont get paid?"i smirked making him roll his eyes.

"It was good. Guessing your day didnt go well?"

He sighed and shrugged 

"What times Mikeys party?"

"8 so we have to leave at 6.30, okay?"

He glanced at the clock before nodding

"Ill try get this done, i love you"he kissed my head before wondering into the bedroom. I started to make us dinner. The past year had been insane, 6 months into our relationship, Gerard got a job offer for Dark Horse. The next week we had packed up and moved to New York. Now, a little over 7 months later it was still perfect. We got on so well, and if we did fight it was over little things that were pointless after we cooled off. I made some sandwiches because Mikey was having a meal, i took one into Gerard who already looked stressed. I kissed his head and sighed

"Its good baby, ive read it trust me okay?"

He sighed and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Ill leave you until your done babe"

It wasnt long before we were pulling up outside the Ways house.

"You grab the amp, im feeling a little off so dont wanna carry it"i said making G frown.

"You never said anything Frankie"

"Im good, ill get the bass"i hummed making him nod. I got out and grabbed it from the back, giving Gerard a kiss as he passed. When we went inside, Mikey gasped and started upwrapping immediatly, running his hand over the green bass.

"I love you guys, jesus"he hugged us tightly making me grin.

"Anything for you, Mikeyway"

Donna rushed out with champagne, handing us all some glasses.

"My boys"she grinned 

"Hi mom"Gerard kissed her cheek.

"Hows new york treating you boys?"

"Good"i grinned before taking a sip of the champagne. 

"First legal drink mikeyway, no more stealing Gs at 15"i grinned 

"Yous stole my alcohol when i was a minor too? Dicks"Gerard laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"And your smokes, but i still do that"

He snorted and kissed my head 

"To Mikey, on your 21st birthday"Donna grinned, tears present in her eyes as she held her glass up.

"To Mikey"i grinned as i knocked our glasses together. Guests arrived soon after making me and Gerard flee to the basement.

"Man im not ready to deal with this"he laughed and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He poured me a glass before handing it over. 

"How many peoples coming?"i hummed as i lay on the bed

"Oh man, like 30?"

I whined and rolled into his side when he sat down

"So like this is meeting the family then?"

He laughed and stroked my hair 

"I guess so"he whispered before i took a moutful of the vodka, my stomach immediatly turning before i ran into the bathroom, sliding on my knees just in time. I emptied my stomach and Gerard rubbed my back.

"Whats going on?"he whispered

"Must be a-"my eyes caught the half empty tampon box we always left here for when we stayed. My stomach swooped as i realised i was a week late.

"What do you think of kids?"i met his eyes as he frowned 

"What?"he was clearly confused. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, lifting myself to sit on it. 

"Are they something you want?"i added

"I mean yeah, i didnt think id have the option but i love kids, why?"he frowned, reaching up to push my fringe out of my eyes.

"Youre going to be a daddy, i think"i whispered "im late"i added making him gasp.

"Why didnt you say-"

"I didnt realise"i whispered, picking at a loose stringe on the knee of my jeans.  

"Frankie, Frankie im gonna be a dad"he whispered, excitment clear in his voice before i grinned, throwing myself on top of him. He laughed as we landed in a heap of limbs on the floor.

"Jesus, a baby"i whispered, squishing my face into his neck.

"We always used a condom though-"

"We didnt like three weeks ago after drinking a litre of vodka, i dont think we did anyway"i whispered, making him snort.

"Shit shit a baby"he cupped my face.

"Dont kiss me"i laughed before he was pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I snorted before getting up to rinse my mouth out.

"Ill get a test when i can sneak out"i whispered 

"How are we going to hide it?"he hugged my waist 

"I dont know"i sighed

"Come on, the quicker i show my face the quicker i can get out of here"i whispered, making him nod. He held onto my hand as he lead me upstairs. It was an hour before i kissed Gerards cheek, taking his car keys before leaving. I stopped at walmart and got it before ringing Gerard. 

"Hey baby"

"Hey, will i just take it here?"i asked making him hum

"Yeah, stay on the phone okay?"

"Sure"

I went into the one room bathroom, putting him on speaker before taking the test.

"Im nervous"i admitted

"Me too sweetheart. What if i be like my dad?"he whispered making me sigh.

"Youre nothing like that man, youre sweet and kind and wouldnt hurt me, or the baby"

"I know, its just nagging at the back of my mind"he admitted before sighing.

"I love you. Well be okay, i promise"i whispered making him sigh.

"Yeah, yeah i know"he hummed before i glanced at the test, the hourglass mocking me. I shoved it in my hoodie pocket before going back to the car, listening to Gerards breathing. I got in the car and sighed

"The moment of truth"i whispered, pulling it from my pocket.

_pregnant. +3_

my heart skipped a beat as i stared at the stick.

"Babe?"

"Were pregnant"i whispered

"Oh my god, yes. Get the fuck home so i can kiss you"he whispered, his voice light and happy 

"Ill be there soon honey"i hung up before grinning, when i got home, Gerard was on the porch and as soon as i got out, he was running to me. I grinned as he puck me up, placing kisses all over my neck.

"I love you"he whispered

"So fucking much"i tugged his hair until i could kiss him. 

"Guys, dinner"Ray called making Gerard put me down. I held his hand as he lead me in, sitting down opposite Mikey. I stuck out my tongue at him making him grin. 

"Red or white Frank?"Donna smiled

"Im good Donna"i smiled making her frown

"I have vodka or beer if you prefare-"

"Im okay, thank you"i smiled

"Gerard?"

"Red please, thanks mom. Ill get you a soda babe"He got up and i glances at Mikey staring at me before gasping.

"Youre pregnant!"

The entire table went quiet as everyone stared at me. 

"Maybe he just doesnt want to drink"Ray snorted 

"Its Frank, holy shit your pregnant"Mikey gasped. Gerard slid into the chair

"Whatd i miss? Whys everyone staring?"

"Hes pregnant!"Mikey grinned before i glanced at Gerard.

"Jesus do i drink that much?"i joked making him grin.

"Seriously?"Donna said before Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah were having a baby"he grinned before we were crowded with people hugging us. I grinned before i got to Mikey, who was smiling.

"Sorry, i didnt want it to ruin your day"

"Are you kidding? My two favourite people are bringing a baby into the world!"he hugged me tightly as i grinned. 

"Okay, more champagne is needed, ill give you a little bit frank its fine"Donna said making me snort. 

_1 year later_

 

"Youre turn"i whispered as B started crying, Gerard sleepily sat up before turning on the basement light. We had decided to move home for a little bit while Gerard was on his parental leave. He got her and brought her back as i sat up to take her so he could grab a bottle. I relaxed and kissed her head.

"Hi my gorgeous girl"i whispered, touching her cheek. Bandit was early, and she just turned 4 months. 

"Okay honey, daddys got you"Gerard yawned as he sat down, i passed her over before lying down again, pressing my face into his thigh. 

"Shes got a doctors appointment tomorrow"i whispered 

"I need to go see if Grant will let me do it from home instead of moving home"

I nodded and sighed

"Well go after, well come too"i whispered 

"Sounds good honey"he whispered. Bandit didnt go back to sleep, just stayed and chilled between us in the bed. As i stared at her grabbing Gerards hand, i thought back fo labour.

_it was 5 weeks early when i woke up with contractions, but they were seconds apart. That was my first knowledge of something wrong. Gerard had phoned an ambulance immediatly, but he still ended up between my legs as my body pushed only minutes after waking. He delievered our daughter right there, even with all his fear of blood and his nerves. I remember him unwrapping the cord from her neck, and the moment she let out her first scream. Gerard was amazing as he calmed me down, wrapping Bandit in the closest thing next to him which happened to me his madonna tshirt._

_"Shes perfect baby, perfect"he whispered before handing me to her. She grabbed onto my piercings immediatly as i giggled, kissing her fist. The ambulance men rushed in a few minutes later as Gerard stood back, watching the scene in shock and nerves.it had finally hit him that he delivered his own baby._

**15 years later**

"Gerard, your daughter is bugging me again"i called, making him laugh as he came into the kitchen. 

"Isnt she your daughter too?"he grinned as he kissed Bandits forehead

"I dont know, is she?"i joked before kissing Gerards cheek.

"Im pretty sure"he hummed 

"Why whats up?"

"She wont listen to me, wants her hair blue"

"Ah B, that is so hard to get rid of sweetheart"Gerard said as he pulled out a beer.

"Please?"she begged making me snort

"Were not stopping you, but it will stay in your hair until its cut off"i warned before she grinned, running upstairs.

"Shes you, like litreally you"i grinned making him laugh

"Fuck yeah she is. Howa the kids?"

"Twins are upstairs and Miles is going threw comics in the living room"

He grinned and kissed my forehead

"Thank you"he whispered

"For what?"i hummed making him grin.

_"for getting naked nearly 17 years ago"_

 


End file.
